1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to facsimile devices, and more particularly to a facsimile device employing record paper in the form of cut sheets or rolls.
2. Description of the Related Art
In facsimile devices, in general, additional information including the sending time and date, identification information for the transmit terminal, an indication of pages and the like is transmitted together with picture information to be transmitted so that a receiver can easily identify a transmitter and control a received record by the receiving time and date.
In many cases, since the additional information is indicated on the top line of an original document and thus is transmitted as picture information on the same page prior to the picture information to be transmitted, a received picture occupies a larger area on paper than the original picture of the original document by the length of the additional information.
In a facsimile device employing record paper in a roll, as in conventional, even if the received picture occupies a larger area on the paper than the original picture, the received picture can be outputted as the one printed on one page of the record paper cut at the end of each page, and thus the received picture can appropriately be outputted.
For the record sheet, not only the record sheet in a roll, but also so-called cut paper in the form of sheets, which is prepared in advance in standard sizes, is often employed because it is more advantageous for filing.
However, in a facsimile device using cut sheets, the received picture occupying the larger area than the original picture causes some trouble in that the entire received picture is not included within a cut sheet which corresponds to the size of the original document. As a countermeasure for eliminating the trouble, a facsimile device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,658 such that when the received picture including the additional information exceeds the size of the cut sheets, the device reduces the entire received picture by a certain magnification with respect to this excess amount and then outputs the reduced received picture to fit within the cut sheets.
It is possible for the above described conventional facsimile device to accommodate the received picture within a predetermined cut sheet size by reducing the received picture. However, the received picture is reduced only in its long direction, thereby causing a deformation of the original picture and thus degrading the resolution inherent to the facsimile device. On the other hand, in the conventional facsimile device employing roll paper, even if the received picture becomes longer, it is outputted without being reduced as above, resulting in no deformation of the original picture or no degraded resolution of the device. However, later copies are, made in general, mainly of the standard size, so that even the roll paper on which a received picture is recorded must inherently be able to be cut in accordance with the standard size, even with no additional information included in the received picture. However, due to the additional information, the roll paper is forced to be cut in nonstandard size, resulting in inconvenience in filing.